Arthur and Francine and son family bath
by Travis 2017
Summary: This is a family bath story of the Read family. Read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and Francine family bath

* * *

Arthur and them arrived at home with an idea from the two. They know it is their house of course. A place to relax and such. They will have a family bath once a week or month. But they will take a family bath at home together. They will love that of course a lot.

"Tomorrow we can take a family bath," said Francine, "In our big round tub."

"Sounds good to me," said Arthur, "Family baths are a special time after all."

"That they are," said Francine, "He is just a baby so it is okay."

"That is true," said Arthur, "When do we do that?"

"The right time is now," said Francine, "Now we go in there and take off our clothes and his clothes as well and get in."

They went in the bathroom and took off their son's clothes and diaper and they took each others clothes off. They got in the nice hot bath with their son. They are enjoying it so far. They are having their first family bath together.

"This bath is very nice," said Arthur, "This will be a nice bath together."

"It sure is," said Francine, "Our son sure loves it he is happy."

"I sure love you," said Arthur, "As well as our son."

"I also love you and him," said Francine, "We are a good family."

"That we are," said Arthur, "Better parents than my parents."

"That is true," said Francine, "And better than my parents."

Francine is soon going to tell Arthur,she is pregnant again this time with twins. They will be in the bath for a full hour. She will tell him she is pregnant now. This time with twins. She just found out that day she is pregnant.

"Arthur i am pregnant," said Francine, "This time it will be with twins."

"That is great news," said Arthur, "We sure do have room for a pretty big family."

"I knew you would love that news," said Francine, "We need to think of names."

"All depends what sex they are," said Arthur, "Do you know them yet?

"No not yet," said Francine, "We will find out in a month or two."

Arthur and Francine are happy that they will have a bigger family. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. George and Sue Ellen bath

Arthur and Francine family bath

* * *

While the Read family is taking a bath with their son George and Sue Ellen will buy a big bathtub. For them and their Child a girl. They will buy it tomorrow. So they can get help from Arthur and Francine if not busy at their jobs of course. But because it will be Saturday so they have the day off from work. So they will help them shop for a big bathtub.

"This tub looks nice," said Sue Ellen, "What do you two think?"

"It looks good to me," said Arthur, "And the cost is also good."

"I also love it," said Francine, "I say buy it."

"Yes we should," said George, "I love this bathtub."

"Then let's buy it," said Sue Ellen, "We found a big and good bathtub that we love."

They bought that tub and they installed it next to their shower they also bought. They will take a family bath soon. Arthur will give his son a bath as Francine is resting. They take turns washing him. Arthur is doing it today and she does it tomorrow. George and Sue Ellen took off their clothes and their daughter's clothes and diaper and got in the big bathtub.

"This bath is very nice," said George, "Might be my best bath sense i was a little kid playing with a rubber duck."

"I also think so," said Sue Ellen, "Our girl loves this bath and i also played with a rubber duck like she is now."

"Arthur and Francine bought a rubber duck for their son," said George, "Bath toys are good for babies and kids."

"I agree with that," said Sue Ellen, "I even played with it when i was 8."

"I also did that," said George, "Until i turned 12."

Meanwhile as Arthur gave his son a bath that boy was playing with his rubber duck having fun. Arthur smiled at him as he played with that bath toy. He reminds him when he was a year old when he played with his rubber duck. Francine came in smiling as he played with his rubber duck. She took a picture of him playing in it as he takes his bath. She already took a photo of him without clothes on and that bath has bubbles in it to cover up his private parts.

"That is a good picture," said Arthur, "He looks cute playing with his rubber duck."

"That is true," said Francine, "Soon in months we will have two more kids. We will be a good family."

"A great family," said Arthur, "Better parents than mine."

"And better parents than mine," said Francine, "They played favorites and we won't play favorites."

"I resented my parents in a way for that," said Arthur, "Until they got counselling that is."

Francine remember when they did after he stood up to them. Back when they were 8 years old. They still live in Elwood City. They love that city. It has good schools in it. See what happens next chapter.


	3. Another family bath

Arthur and Francine family bath

* * *

Now George, Sue Ellen and their daughter Amy are taking a bath together in their nice big bathtub. Arthur and Francine put a picture of their son in the bubble bath playing with his rubber duck. In their study above their desk top computer.

"That picture is very cute," said Francine, "We can put it above our computer in the study."

"I agree with you," said Arthur, "Unlike that naked photo his private parts aren't showing."

"That is true," said Francine, "We already have the one with them exposed."

"That is very true," said Arthur, "I have one of me at that age."

"Most people do," said Francine, "That includes me as well."

They had the picture enlarged and put it in a frame and put it above their computer that is on their desk. They know that picture is cute. They will see it everyday. Their son is cute after all. They will soon have two more cute kids around.

"I got the picture up now," said Arthur, "Above the computer in the study."

"It looks good there," said Francine, "More cute photo's of him to take."

"That is true," said Arthur, "Can we have a family bath tonight?"

"I sure do," said Francine, "Family baths are a wonderful time."

"They sure are," said Arthur, "I always did love baths."

That night they took off their clothes. Same as their son. They then got in that tub. They got their son's rubber duck to play with as they take their bath. They are talking still about family baths and about the soon to be born twins.

"I love family baths and you," said Arthur, "Same as our son and the soon to be born twins."

"They sure are," said Francine, "And i also love you and our family."

"Do you know what sex they are yet?" said Arthur, "Just want to know so we can come up with names."

"I sure have," said Francine, "One boy and one girl."

"Then we will come up with names then," said Arthur, "That goes with the name Read."

They are thinking of good names for the soon to be born twins. Next chapter they will come up with good names. See what happens in the next chapter as they are taking their family bath.


	4. Parents come

Arthur and Francine family bath

* * *

Arthur and Francine came up with names for the coming twins. Their first names are Timothy and Alice. After their own middle names. And their middles names are James and Jane. They will soon be born. The son will be circumcised.

"So yes like Arthur Jr. Timothy will be circumcised," said Arthur, "That is what was done to me after birth."

"I agree with you," said Francine, "I always believed in that for boys."

"My parents are coming to see the birth of the twins, said Arthur, "So they can see them and our 1 year old son."

"Same with my parents," said Francine, "And i think our siblings as well."

"Yes like D.W. and Kate," said Arthur, "And maybe your sister Catherine."

They will all come to visit them. To see the newly born monkeyvarks. They will soon be born. Mr. Frensky has good news to them. That he converted to Christianity. And so did her mom just not Catherine who is still a Jew. They came already.

"Our parents and siblings are here," said Arthur, "For birth of the twins."

"They sure are," said Francine, "The twins will soon be born."

"That is true," said Arthur, "That is why they are here.,"

"Yes that is why we are here," said D.W., "To see the new babies."

"We sure love babies," said Mrs. Read, "They are sure cute."

We see the Frensky parents come in. They have good news to tell Arthur and Francine. About that they got saved. And to see the birth of the twins as well. They are ready to talk to them about it. That is the answer to the Reads prayers.

"So yes we got saved," said Mr. Frensky, "Best choice we ever made."

"It sure is," said , "Just like my mom did before she died."

"That is the answer to our prayers," said Francine, "Bubby told me she got saved."

"That is true," said Arthur, "She is in heaven because she got saved like me and Francine will someday."

Next chapter the twins are born. And Timothy gets snipped if you will. See what happens next chapter.


	5. Birth and recovery begins

Arthur and Francine family bath

* * *

Now the twins are born. She will give birth from a c section. They are at the local hospital. She will soon give birth. She is at the hospital now in bed. They are getting her ready for the c section. The births will soon take place they are all ready.

"Okay now it is time for you to give birth from a c section," said the doctor, "Sense it is time to do it."

"I am ready for it," said Francine, "I see Arthur is ready to go in with me."

"I wouldn't miss this for anything," said Arthur, "So i can cut the umbilical cords."

"Then let's do it then," said the doctor, "So the babies will be born."

"Soon after birth the son will be circumcised," said Francine, "After all i believe in that."

After they numed her there the twins was born crying which is healthy. Soon after birth Timothy got circumcised. Just like his brother, his dad, and grandpa. Arthur also believes in circumcision. After all he was circumcised after birth. Soon they all went home with the babies. After she recovers from her c section they will have another family bath like from before.

"Yes we can have a family bath when i recover," said Francine, "Until then you can give be sponge baths."

"Sounds good to me," said Arthur, "And yes i will give you sponge baths in bed."

"I knew i could count on you," said Francine, "We have a good family."

"That we do," said Arthur, "And no playing favorites."

"We know that was bad of our parents how they like our siblings best," said Francine, "So no playing favorites."

Now it is time for Francine's first bed bath at home. Arthur knows how to wash females. After all he gave baths to D.W. and Kate because they are his little sisters. So he knows what to do. She prefers him washing her over a nurse.

"This sponge bath is very nice," said Francine, "You sure know how to wash a female body."

"Having sisters helps with that," said Arthur, "When i gave them baths years ago."

"That is true," said Francine, "After all they are D.W. and Kate your little sisters."

"Then i will give our oldest son his bath," said Arthur, "And i will bring you dinner in bed."

He did his word. He is a man of his word after all. See what happens next chapter.


End file.
